Diamond Kingdom
The following is a rough outline and summary of the Diamond Kingdom adventure on Starday the 30th of Pharast. Scene 1 Our adventurers are found still holed up in the small, formerly abandoned Hamlet of Wychgarde . As informal gaurdians of the locals, the group is performing a patrol of the settlement when a strange and yet familar shimmering portal appears next to the well. In surprise they watch as a heavy cloaked human sized being appears, falling heavily onto the ground followed moments later by five strange crystal, skeletal beings with horse like heads. Without hesitation the group leapt into action, causing the creatures to turn their ire against our brave warriors. Four more of these creatures came through the portal to aid their comrades, however they were outmatched by the efforts of team Gauntlet. * Being is revealed as a medium sized horse featured humanoid whose flesh is made of living diamond (Utheri ). Has a crescent moon glyph on her forehead. Explains if asked that all her people bear unique symbols there at birth. * She calls herself Princess Lunara of the Diamond Kingdom. * She thanks the group for saving her and requests their help in finding the Crystal of Urgathoa and destroying it. * She claims to come from a realm outside of time that has recently been affected by strange time anomalies which have allowed an enemy of the kingdom to return. * His name is Xandros the Necromancer a powerful necromancer who wishes to use the crystal to help him become a lich. * He had conquered her people and constructed the crystal, however her mother in an act of self sacrifice banished him to a place beyond time and space, killing her in the process. * During his short reign, Xandros had all the greatest defenders of the kingdom killed. There is no one left able to fight him. * Also while the crystal exists much of the Utheri inherent magic has become weakened and they cannot fully defend against his attacks. However, Lunara's kingdom is protected by the collective life force of her subjects and he cannot physically enter...yet. He can send his minions into the kingdom and with each kill they make, brings him closer to penetrating the force field. * She believes that Xandros hid the crystal somewhere within the Diamond Palace throne room before he was banished. She hopes that with the crystals destruction they may be able to once again banish him and fix the time anomalies. * In their great temple is the forge where he constructed the crystal, this is where it needs to be taken to destroy it. * Her royal council, sent her through a portal to escape and protect her. She cannot abandon her people and believes finding you was fate. * The portal has remained open during this time. The group agrees to help and follows her into the portal. On the other side they find themselves in a city made of diamonds, there are many beings like Lunara about. It is nighttime but there is illumination from many lanterns, she explains that since Xandros's return they have been plunged into eternal night. The Utheri are fighting dozens of undead creatures. At this time the Utheri people are holding well. The princess encourages the group to follow her to the palace as any delay could mean the difference between over coming the assault or succumbing. The sorceror/thief dwarf called Cloud learns that the creatures are effected by magic that harms undead. Scene 2 Princess Lunara leads the group to the palace, which is a great diamond spire into the sky. She tells the group that since Xandros's original banishment none have entered the palace as they have been too afraid to face the darkness that still resides within. The group is told that to enter any of the floors of the palace, they will have to go through the hall of doors. The throne room is in the last door. She tells the group to continue on as she must go to the temple and prepare what is needed to destroy the crystal. The party requests she provide them with a cleric to help them in case they fall in battle. She explains to the group that while the Crystal of Urgathoa exists her peoples magic is severly limited, but she sends an Utheri priest to accompany them. Entering into the Hall of doors they find a 60ft long, 10ft wide and 10ft high corridor. There are 5 doors apparent. Checking the doors they find they are all locked and a quick detect magic reveals it is with the arcane lock spell. The ranger Castiel reveals he has a magic item that allows an individual to see through several feet of solid matter and the group manage to ascertain what is on the other side of each door. Castiel and Cloud manage to pick the locks on some of the doors while the Barbarian Exceeds-Himself smashes through through the rest. Quick expolrations reveal very little of interest, although some traps were triggered much to their chargin. The biggest surprise was when they entered a room, they seemed to be transported to a room they did not origianlly choose. This drove the Barbarian to frustration who suddenly realised that the hall was an illusion and several more doors were hidden - six more in total. With this knowledge the group were able to find the door to the throne room and after picking the lock and setting off a trap, passed onto the next stage. Scene 3 In the throne room a great Diamond chair sat, with a diamond pillar sticking up in the middle of the room. On the pillar the phrase “For only in the grip of darkness, will we shine amidst the brightest stars” could be seen in the common tongue. A large Grey star painted on the wall opposite the throne was also spotted. Pictured on the walls and ceiling was a grand artwork depicted the history of the people of the Diamond Kingdom. The group were able to learn the story of Xandros: Pictured with a “Grey star” glyph on his forehead. Brother to Lunara he was jealous of their mothers love for her and plotted against them both. Sold his soul to a demon and dabbled in necromancy to take control for himself. Final image is their mother expending energy to banish him and her dying. The group queried their priest hireling about Utheri history and learned that in ancient times the Utheri once lived on Erthoria and were related to the Unicorn. One day a mana crystal crashed into their grove, turning them to diamond and blasting them into a place beyond time and space. Artwork on ceiling depicts history of the Diamond Kingdom. After some discussing as to how to proceed it was theorised that by casting darkness on the diamond pillar it will reveal the answer. The priest was able to do this and the wall star turned out to be an entrance to a stairwell going down. Another quick detect magic spell from the sorcerors showed that there were nine other doors hidden in the throne room, unfortunately they were pressed for time and had to move on. The group headed down the stairs for about 100ft. At the bottom an alter could be spied with a medium sized Black Mana Crystal atop it. Quickly the Exeeds-Himself picked it up and headed back through to the Hall of doors. Trying to exit they found themselves appearing in other rooms randomly for several minutes, including a brief attack with some undead Utheri that felled their other ranger Juniper. Eventually however, they lucked out and were once again outside. Looking about they could see more undead warriors pushing the diamond forces back. They began to head towards the temple across from the palace and could see Lunara waving at them to hurry. Scene 4 As they made their way over, six powerfull looking Utheri undead crossed their paths. In the ensuing melee it became clear they were up against vampire-like creatures, however the adventurers powerfull and decisive attacks drove the beings away. This cleared their way to the temple. * After defeating the vampire spawn, they followed Lunara into the temple where many of the Utheri had gathered around an Epic sized Mana crystal . The Utheri were chanting and the crystal glowed bright blue, pulsing and crackling strands of energy leapt off it and touched random people in the congregation. Outside the sounds of destruction could be heard and the temple shook, a mighty unearthly roar told them that the force field is down. * Lunara screamed at the Barbarian to throw the Crystal of Urgathoa at the Mana crystal. Doing so caused an explosion of light, knocking many of the Utheri over * Suddenly there was silence, sunlight could be seen streaming through the windows and refracting through the diamond structure. * Going outside shows the undead have vanished and the Utheri are cheering in the streets. Princess Lunara thanks you for saving her people. She bestows the title of Knights of the Diamond Kingdom upon you. * Lunara then states she has gifts for you, but that you must decide now whether to accept them or not. Those that do receive a fist sized diamond, stating that they are magical and will take the form of a weapon, Armour or wand at your choice. Once chosen it cannot be changed. Items can only ever be used by a knight of the Diamond Kingdom, if it is lost, stolen or given to any one else it loses its power permanently. Any attempt to bypass this will also cause the item to become permanently inactive. ** Armour: grants an armour bonus equal to con or cha, whichever is higher (max +5). Temp hit points that are regained start of each day (equal to 5 +5 for every point of armour bonus below +5). Lessons armour check penalty by 2. (Drawback; critical hits made on it do not need to confirm and gains the “Broken” condition. Hardness 20, HP 5) ** 'Weapon: has the special ability “Speed” and “Keen”(if appropriate, if not gain +1 magic bonus instead). If the weapon is one handed and your dex is higher than str gain the feat Weapon Finesse, other wise Weapon Focus. (Drawback: on a natural one gains the “Broken” condition. Hardness 20, Hp 5) ** '''''Wand'': pick a spell that you know, the wand is now imbued with a number of charges of that spell equal to your current caster level. This spell can never be improved with metamagic feats or from gaining levels and recharges at the beginning of each day, any non-evil and/or pain spell gets a +2DC. (Drawback: every use 5% off gain minor spellblight. Hardness 20, HP 5) ** ''"Broken" condition requires 5000gp and taken to an Utheri smith to fix. '' The group accepted and chose their rewards graciously, and then asked if they were able to be sent back to their own world. Scene 5 * Princess Lunara and her mages opened a portal back to their world. * As they stepped through, turning back the portal rippled and as it closed a familiar image of the first lords of Grey coming off the ships in Mermaid Bay was viewed. Looking closely a large bat winged Utheri with a Grey star on his forehead, steps off with them. He turns to look at the group through the portal and a dark hollow laugh carried from his lips as the portal closed. The End? Category:Quests